Poema de amor
by Reveire
Summary: Rize-san es su muerte. Y qué bellas son sus garras, qué abismos se asoman por las comisuras de sus labios, cuántas poesías le habrá dedicado él en su romance sacado de un cuento de horror.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Sui Ishida.**

 **Notas:** Esto se lo dedico con todo mi carño toricido a **Binge Eater,** que le debo regalos y todos los que le hago son horribles, duh. Digo y repito siempre: estos dos son mi OTP y me gusta llenarlos de metáforas mal escritas, sí.

¡Espero que te guste, Bing!

* * *

 **Poema de amor**

* * *

Mordazas:

A veces en las noches abismales piensa, retorciéndose sobre sus mantos de pieles, su eterno amor hacia la muerte. Y ésta es tan bella, tiene los labios tan finos, suelta tantas sabidurías como en el cielo limpio… A Kaneki Ken le gusta pensar, a veces, en el rostro pintado en espectro de ella tiene, con sus manos invisibles y su ausencia que se le torna casi deliciosa, casi amarga saboreando lo dulce.

Ha sido un niño que vivía entre noches _que-bra-di-zas_ hasta que se perdió el camino de regreso a casa y se hizo agua en la boca ante tal descubrimiento. La muerte tiene, en la comisura de los labios, las profecías de la destrucción; hay en sus ojos un grito de espanto oculto, y es callado con el brillo del hambre, con el amor a todo lo que se pude... ¿Cómo es que ha podido él, amante de todo lo mentiroso y patético, caer bajo las garras del hambre abismal?

–Es que, Rize-san, eres un campo de flores.

Sonríe ella contra la vida. Entonces:

–Déjame caminar sobre tu jardín de cadáveres de papel, Ka-ne-ki-kun.

(hay un hambre que no se saciará nunca).

 _(–una tarde entre abismos su mano se coló entre su sangre y su piel, y la leche hirviente le rompió, crishcrack, los huesos hasta que se volvió un fantasma sediento de tragedias pasadas._

 _Ha besado sus_

 _muertes antiguas)._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Pobre Kaneki-kun!_

 _Melómano improvisado eres,_

 _niño en negro de abismos,_

 _enamorado de su propia soledad)._

A veces en las noches Kaneki Ken sueña con las garras, pequeñas y asquerosas (casi como las del caminar de un ciempiés, cosquilleo helado) subiéndole desde los huesos barnizados hasta los labios sonrosados. Están rotos, mamá, rotos de tanto besar. (Besar unas manos coronadas en abismos). Y hay contra el suelo de pieles una vértebra chueca que se arrastra, crishcrack, transformándose en una piel de cabellos colgantes.

Rize-san es una metáfora, piensa él, y hay una muerte infinita que le cubre la piel. Mientras unas garras perfectamente limadas le rebuscan entre los pulmones, una lengua ansiosa degusta sus órganos y los dientes chocan contra la piel, descubre que ha escrito miles de versos improvisados a la muerte que lo ama, y Rize-san (monstruo horroroso, que se ha metido en su vida como una pesadilla coronada) es la muerte encarnada en un cuento envuelto en el polvo de la repisa.

–Pero no te dedico poemas de amores, solo de desesperaciones…R-r-rize-san.

Y la muerte le sonríe contra su pecho.

Hay entre los jardines de la belleza unos dientes que lo acarician, tierno, y entre la tortura clandestina él es arrullado en las verdades que ella le dedica. Todo el infierno aquel, mamá, es como un rechazo de ella a su confesión de amor; que mientras las pinzas le arrancan la agonía, mientras le inyectan veneno aguado en las órbitas asustadas, mientras le arrancan los dientes, mientras atornillan sus huesos…mientras se retuerce, ¡monstruo!, contra las cadenas y el cuarto vacío, oye el rechazo cruel de la muerte hacia sus oídos.

–Oh, Kaneki-kun, cuán débil eres, qué mentiroso eres.

Escribe él en su mente, ahora pálida y tuerta, una estrofa desafinada de un amor que se retuerce en su romance de horror:

« _¡Reina! Te encontré en mi tumba;_

 _tenías los ojos perezosos, y la belleza,_

 _muerta._

 _(Tu corona, ¿dónde estaba?)_ » _._

Y la pinza rebusca bajo sus uñas, crishcrash, una y otra vez. Kaneki Ken ha de recordar sus noches eternas, pintadas con manos esqueléticas, la pesadilla bella que le acosaba cada noche, la pesadilla bella y suculenta. (Resultó ser la muerte, ¡cuán bella era!). Unas patas colándose en su oído cubren los rechazos crueles de ella, y revelan con su viscosidad a los mismísimos gritos carcomidos del infierno bajo el susurro literario.

Kaneki Ken es ahora un manojo de brisas que consuelan y arroyos que son un murmullo tierno. La tortura es ese cuadro irrepetible, hermoso, donde se ha devorado a su amor. Y pobre niño blanco, que dedica prosas inverosímiles a su muerte (que tiene los cabellos morados y los lentes empañados en sangre; suelta garras amarillentas y vestidos floreados), que se ha enamorado del sufrimiento que es el mundo entero, y devora a su torturador _(Yamori, y-y-y-yo s-s-oy un g-g-ghoul)_ y llena de besos tímidos y furiosos a la piel tibia de la dama del latir de su corazón.

–Mírate–sonríe su muerte–: ahora me has cautivado en tu canción.

(¡Ka-ne-ki-kun!).

Así que él se toma los cabellos blancos y se retuerce en su canto quebrado. Busca entre sus recuerdos de felicidad morbosa, y los transforma en ramos de soledades para Rize-san, con poemas que podrían rozar a la tortura del primer amor.

Así que cuando da la primera mordida, atado a la silla, besa sus órbitas de jardín floreado:

–Yo he maldecido a mi juventud sin amor, Rize-san.

Así que hay una risilla cantarina y Kaneki Ken comprende que ya ha muerto, pues ha sido condenado con sus besos y ella ya deambula dentro de su propio abismo. Hay una belleza retorcida en cada historia de romances sin finales, y la de ellos se extiende más allá del momento donde él quiebra ciento tres huesos, diciendo:

–Os voy a medio-matar.

Ahora es un monstruo blanco sacado de un cuento, se ha destruido y construido miles de veces (¿y las otras seis?) para ser la belleza perdida que su muerte habría preferido. La muerte es bella y engaña con risas cantarinas de señorita, piensa, y entonces quiebra ciento tres huesos hasta que los gritos de agonía son una satisfacción para su caja musical, y sabe que ella ríe dentro de su mal.

–Te voy a medio-amar, Kaneki-kun.

.

.

¡Niño blanco, quien te volverá a soñar!

.

.


End file.
